


Letters

by katiebuttercup



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern England writes WW2 era England a letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

Disclaimer: not mine 

 

Alice, 

It is the end of the world, or at least the world as you know it. You can feel it. 

There is no point sugar coating it. This war is taking everything from you. I wish I could tell you how it ends but I can't. 

I know you, or we I should say are at our lowest point, the pain seems unbearable and I know what you have in your pocket, a small envelope that Winston would eviscerate you for for even holding for a second not least the two weeks you've been hiding it. 

I know you are ashamed of carrying it. 

There are so many people counting on you not least on your own shores, those beautiful, strong foolish people who share your blood but also your family your commonwealth and empire and you want to protect them all, but in your heart you know you cannot. 

Everyone is counting on you when you feel like that skinny little girl who had been picked up and abandoned countless times when our usefulness has expired. 

You aren't sleeping and are barely eating and there are worst nights ahead of you when the screaming gets to much and you just want it to stop and that letter never stops being enticing even to the end.

You will cry for longer and harder than since your childhood and the days and nights will seem endless but you know that the core of you is not broken. No one has broken you in our history and although this is the closest you have felt since Rome to letting go you know that you cannot.

When you emerge from this war everything will be different. You most of all and you will see someone in a new light. You will never again be as powerful as you once were but then again you can feel that in your bones as well. 

In this time of darkness I want you to remember that even though you feel alone and friendless not all eyes that are watching you are enemies. You have unexpected allies and help will come in even stranger places and even though it doesn't always seem like help it is.

If there ever was a time to surrender some pride Alice this is that time. 

Remember that you are Alice Kirkland 

Remember that you are the British empire 

Remember that you are England.  
Because the most important people, our people will never forget. 

Alice Kirkland


End file.
